


Lost 'n' Found

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Lost and found is by nature a very dirty room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure SMUT. PWP and it's the result of a creative hangover.

Sam's head hit the wall of lost and found. The heavy spread of pain tried to take root behind his eyes but he forced it to the back of his mind. He was far too invested in the tongue currently tangled with his own.

Gene'd been pissing and wining all day. Moaning about the fact they hadn't had any time together in a week. Sam hadn't figured the Guv for someone who gave a rats arse about quality time. As it turned out, he'd been half right. The boss hadn't had a descent shag in a week and he apparently didn't take kindly to unresolved sexual tension. 

That'd explain the limp he'd developed somewhere around Tuesday lunch time. Permanent hard ons tended to take their tole on your basic motor functions. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gene's middle, taking advantage of his preoccupation to flip them round and pin him up against the wall. Gene oomphed into Sam's mouth as he heard the dull thud of _his_ head smacking against concrete.

The usually cold room was getting hotter by the second. Every-time Gene ran his hands down Sam's arms to grab at his hips and arse, Sam's pulse notched up another few levels. Gene kissed like he did everything else, hard, fast and no questions asked.

Sam didn't have the advantage for long, Gene wasn't easily overpowered, as Sam happily knew. Without breaking the tongue to tongue contact, Gene swung them back round so Sam was thrust up against the wall on tiptoes. Sam grabbed for the taller mans shoulders and held on for dear life. Something about Gene in full 'Horny Devil' mode gave off waves of danger akin to poking a rattle snake with a big stick. You did it at your own risk and just had to hope for the best.

Sam'd lost count of the amount of times he'd come away from one of their 'encounters' with shattered ribs or broken bones. It wasn't that Gene was rough on purpose. It was in his natural makeup.

Visions of Gene taking him roughly from behind, against the sofa in his office or over his desk came galloping into Sam's mind. Sending an extra, potent shock of adrenalin straight to his cock. Renewing his efforts to climb inside the other man, Sam pushed forward and up, scraping his teeth over Gene's bottom lip.

Wrenching a growl from somewhere primal, Gene hooked his hands under Sam's arse cheeks and lifted. Slamming him upwards, he dug his nails in and held on. Sam took the hint and wrapped his legs around Gene's waist. Feeling two rock hard cocks bumping against each other.

In the mayhem of two horny coppers going at it, they'd managed to wreck the entire room and end up behind a stack of file shelves. In the darkness, Sam had to rely on his sense of touch and hearing. Not that, that was hard to do. He could feel Gene dry humping him into the concrete, the stark contrast of cold upon hot ripping holes into the back of his shirt.

The unmistakable feel of blood trickling down his back and soaking into the waistband of his trousers, only served to make him want Gene more. Fuck but he was a kinky little shit. Tangling his fingers in Gene's hair, Sam curled them into claws and pulled. Yanking fistfuls of blonde.  
  
Gene groaned, low and dangerous. "Don't start something we can't fuckin' finish, Sam"  
  
Craning his neck, Sam bit into Gene's shoulder through the thin material of his shirt, bringing another guttural moan to his DCI's lips. Around a mouthful of skin and cloth Sam said "I didn't bloody start this, _Guv_ "

The sound of Sam spitting 'Guv' like that went straight to Gene's ever present hard on. Gripping Sam's legs in his hands and pulling them from around his waist, he lowered him to the ground. Sam's confounded expression did nothing to quell Gene's hunger. 

Placing a finger against Sam's lips he whispered "Shhh. I can't carry on like this all friggin' day Sammy boy. Either I get to fuck you into the wall now or I'm draggin' your pansy arse home and nailin' you there. Your choice"

"Sam's pupils were almost big enough to drown in, if possible they widened even further at the hushed ultimatum. "Here. Now. _Please_ "

He didn't need telling twice. Gene went to work on Sam's belt buckle and Sam did the same. Both fumbling for zippers and buttons. It took no time for Sam's trousers to be off and thrown somewhere across the room. Gene's hung low off his backside. Just low enough to free his straining cock.

Gene lifted one leg over his arm, spitting into his free hand and gripping his cock, guiding it to Sam's entrance. Gene levelled his gaze on Sam, raising a brow in question. Sam nodded once and bit his lip, preparing himself for the, by now, welcome intrusion. "Hold on tight, luv" and he was encased in Sam's grasping body.

Gene would never get used to this. This feeling of god only knew what. It made his head spin, sent his entire world off kilter. Taking a second to just breathe, Gene leant a hand against the wall next to Sam's head and started to thrust. Slowly at first, knowing the other man liked it that way. 

It wasn't long before both men were pumping their hips and sweating buckets. Gene leant forward and licked the sweat from Sam's top lip, feeling the shiver reverberate around his cock.

The door to lost and found suddenly banged open. Both men stilled. Not daring to breathe. The sound of Chris calling something to Ray and then the two men entering, almost made Sam's heart stop.

Gene slammed his lips down on Sam's and continued to thrust. Swallowing Sam's moans and whimpers before they reached prying ears. Keeping a deathly steady rhythm, Gene kept his hand on the wall and continued to drag sounds of pure sex from Sam. Enjoying the feel of control aswell as the thrill of danger.

Hidden from view, the two heaving men got completely lost in each other. Sam's hands were balled into fists, gripping Gene's shirt like a lifeline. Gene pulled back from the wall and wrapped his fingers around Sam. Wanking him in time to the rhythm set by their hips. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head, and he began to pant into Gene's mouth. Both close now, they barely registered when the DC and DS left the room.

Finally freeing Sam's lips, Gene let the sensation of Sam shuddering and twitching, wash over him.  
  
Sam fell before Gene did. Multi coloured lights danced behind his eyes as he felt Gene empty himself completely.

Both slumping against the wall, Gene lead his forehead against Sam's, gulping in lungfuls of air. Finally pulling himself away, Gene tucked himself back in with shaky hands. Nodding at Sam he smirked "Put yourself away, Gladys. Don't want uniform gettin' 'emselves all hot an' bothered do we?" Sam sucked in a few mouthfuls of air and tidied himself up as best he could.

" _Fuck me_ , Guv"  
"I think you'll find, I just 'ave"

  



End file.
